y tu¿te atreves?
by shout and bites
Summary: verse y amarse fue solo una cosa ¿quien dará el primer paso? Pasiones y juegos de niños, ¿cómo podran enfrentar dos adolescentes la pesada carga que es el amor? nadie escoge su amor nadie el momento ni el sitio ni la edad ni la per


lluvia comenzaba a caer como grandes lágrimas sobre las calles de new jersey formando pequeños charcos que eran pisados por la muchedumbre.

Un chico de no mas de 15 años se colaba por entre la multitud tratando de pasar, para así mojarse lo menos posible, pues no llevaba paraguas, iba con una mochila en su hombro, muestra de que regresaba del colegio. Se detuvo frente a una casa , no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió con lentitud la puerta, sabiendo con lo que se encontraría…

-Gerard cariño, mírate estas todo mojado- _una mujer de cabello rubio, teñido, pero ya algo canoso, regordeta y de aspecto tierno se abalanzó contra el recién llegado y despojándolo de su mojada vestimenta_- deja que te quite esto o te enfermarás.

-mamá!! No me trates como a un bebé, ya soy grande, tengo 15 años, puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo solo- Gerard apartó a su madre para poder quitarse mejor la ropa mojada- voy a ducharme, esa lluvia me dejó del asco.- _se disponía a subir las escaleras, dirigirse al baño y darse una relajante ducha, cuando escucho la furiosa voz de donna…-_

-espera un momento jovencito.. já, pensaste que no lo notaría se puede saber ¡donde rayos dejaste a mikey!, no me digas que otra vez lo olvidaste!!- _la mujer miró con el ceño fruncido a su hijo haciendo que este bajara la mirada y soltara una risita_- Dices que puedes cuidarte solo y olvidas a tu hermano en la escuela, no cambias Gerard.

- Perdona, la verdad es que… mikey siempre se queda atrás, camina muy lento- _lanzó un resoplido_- a demás habla y habla y habla, no se calla nunca!! Me marea con tanto blablabla… Gerard, mi maestra me felicitó por mi proyecto de ciencias por enésima vez - _dijo imitando la voz de su hermano menor_-Gerard esto, Gerard aquello, ¿no crees que ya está grandecito como para venirse solo a casa?! –_el pelinegro estaba demasiado alterado, sus manos sudaban e iba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, esa semana había sido horrible… por suerte ya era viernes-_

- claro que soy grandecito,-_se escucho desde la puerta_, _mikey había llegado y miraba a gerard algo dolido-_ Perono sabía que te molestara tanto.-_corrió escaleras arriba tratando de disimular sus lagrimas, ya en su habitación pudo dejar que estas corrrieran libremete por su cara. Todos lo trataban como si estorbase, el que fuese el primero en su clase no significaba que todos lo respetaran, sus compañeros lo molestaban, se burlaban de el por cualquier estupido motivo: porque usaba anteojos, porque sacó diez en el ultimo examen, incluso habian llegado a violentarlo, pero a pesar de todo, el no decía nada, no tenía en quien confiar… no tenía ni un jodido amigo al que contarle sus problemas._

_Durante el ultimo año sus padres se separaron, Gerard se habia puesto insoportable, todo le molestaba, su relación de hermanos cambió. Mikey trataba de mantener siempre el semblante feliz, para no hacer las cosas mas difíciles a su madre, a sus cortos 13 años llevaba, por así decirlo, el peso de su familia sobre los hombros, Su hermano se la pasaba dia y noche encerrado en su habitación, así que él debía preparar la cena, hacer el aseo de la casa y todas las otras cosas cuando su madre no estaba, lo que era casi siempre… ya no podía mas todo eso le estaba matando…_

-toc toc, mike estas ahí? – _gerard estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta –_ mikey hermanito ecuchame, - _el pelinegro se sentó en la cama de mikey junto a este-_ no es que tu me molestes, todo lo contrario, no me hagas caso me he puesto muy tonto-_ Gee le lanzó una tierna sonrisa a el castaño y luego le besó en los labios-_¿me perdonas?

- ehm SIP… pero no vuelvas a besarme ¿¿entendido??- _gerard rió suavecito-_

-esta bien no te beso mas si me prometes que no volverás a llorar

- no puedo prometerte eso, si tu no dejas de ser tan malo conmigo.

- bueno: yo no seré malo, tu no llorarás y yo no te besaré jamas. OK?

- así esta bien.

-Perfecto, adiós bro , nos vemos para la cena, mamá va a hacer lasaña.

_Gerard bajó saltando los escalones de dos en dos, y se encontró con la cara preocupada de su madre-_

-¿Qué pasó hijo… que te dijo? _- el mayor le relató todo a Donna en pocos minutos- _uff que bien, no sabes cuanto me alivio al escuchar eso, Gee ¿donde vas? – _dijo al ver que su hijo salía por la puerta-_

- no lo se…. Por ahí.

_Ya afuera, se sintió mejor, la lluvia había parado, se sentó en la acera mirando todo a su alrededor:, las casas eran todas iguales, exceptuando el color, había unos cuantos árboles… unos jardines mas bellos que otros, con rosas jazmines y todo tipo de flores. Su detallada observación del lugar se vio interrumpida por un auto que venía seguido por… eso era un ¿camión de mudanza? Si, lo era y se estacionó justo frente a su hogar, en esa casa que habia estado desocupada por tanto tiempo. Del automóvil bajó un chico bajito, con un peinado raro, (bueno para el lo era), un mechón de cabello negro caía libremente por su cara, el chico se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja ,tenia unos grandes ojos color avellana y la piel sumamente pálida. El solo verlo provocó que Gerard sintiera…¿mariposas en el estomago? Hace mucho que no las sentía, era una agradable sensación que a la vez le hacia sentir enfermo. El chico de cabello raro se acercó hacia donde estaba, El pelinegro se paralizó Qué hacer,¿ quedarse o huir?_

_-_Hola! _–saludó animadamente el nuevo- _soy Frank Iero, Creo que seremos vecinos.

-_a gerard comenzó a dolerle el estómago cuando escuchó esa voz tan dulce, parecía que las mariposas se estaban convirtiendo en murciélagos que revoloteaban tratando de escaparse-_

- ahm ahm eh..– _No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba perdido en esos ojos, en esa deliciosa boca que albergaba un pearcing plateado, se moría de ganas de probar su saliva aunque fuera por una vez-_

_-_Holaa!!, estás ahí??-_dijo Frank casi gritando-_

-Ehmm sii, soy Gerard, Gerard Way, Y Sip, seremos vecinos.


End file.
